Dos amores, un destino
by Little-JooKer
Summary: Una nueva aventura de Hinamori Amu. Amu-chan se levanta una mañana y ya empiezan los problemas. Tadase le cuenta a Amu que el embrión ha sido robado por un nuevo enemigo. Así que todos deciden ir a buscarlos. Aún así, Amu sigue teniendo problemas de Amor.


Rosalina: Hola, hola

Mario: ¿Y tu que haces aquí? El encargado de presentar la historia soy yo ¬¬''

Rosalina: Ya, ya… xD Bueno, me presento. Soy la princesa Rosalina, princesa de todas las galaxias y todo el universo…

Mario: Me presento, soy Rosa-la-pija, y soy la princesa mimada de todas las galaxias y el universo… Me desesperas -.-''

Rosalina: Hola, soy Mario, un simple fontanero que no sabe desatascar ni una tuberia…

Mario: Eres insoportable ¬¬'' Mira el mal ejemplo que estas dando a todos los lectores -.-''

Rosalina: Pues bien. ¡Entonces empezamos el Capitulo 1!

Mario: ¿No vas a dar un resumen del capitulo?

Rosalina: No ;D Quiero mantener la intriga xD

...

Capitulo 1 - La sopa de Suu

Lunes por la mañana, vacaciones de invierno (Kwaii xD).

*Casa de Amu, 10:00 de la mañana*

Pip,pip,pip...pipipipipipipipi... (xD)

*Amu da un golpe al despertador y lo rompe*

Ran: ¡Amu-chan! Te has cargado el despertador X_x

Amu: diez minutos mas mamá... ZZZzzzZzz

Ran: Me ha llamado mamá... -.-'' *Ran saca un tambor y un silbato*

Ran: ¡Go,go Amu-Chan! ¡Let's go Amu-Chan!

*Amu le da con la mano a Ran, intentando apagarla (Se cree que es el despertador)*

Ran: ¡Auch!

Miki: ¿Que pasa aquí? e_e

Ran: Sooo...cooo...rroooo X_x

Miki: ¡Ran! *Va a ayudarla*

Ran: Amu-chan... monstruo... rara... *se desmaya*

Miki: ¡Ran! *Saca un móvil de su cartera* ¡Emergencia!

*Aparece una ambulancia de juguete por la puerta y Miki sube a Ran*

Dia: ¿Algo grave, doctora Miki?

Miki (Vestida de doctora) : No es nada que no se pueda curar. Pon rumbo a la cocina, necesitamos un medicamento-desuu

Dia: ¿Un que? xD

Miki: Tu pon rumbo a la cocina y dejame a mi -.-''

*Una vez en la cocina*

Miki: Enfermera Suu, prepare una de sus recetas magicas. ¡Ran esta en Shugo-peligro!

Suu (Vestida de enfermera xD): ¡Marchando-desuu! ¡Galletas, Sirope, Crema Batida...! *Aparece una sopa calentita*

Miki: Dia, tu trabajo consistira en darle la sopa a Ran.

Dia: ¿Quién? ¿Yo?

Miki: Por supuesto. Venga, adelante *Se aparta*

Dia: Muy bien... *Coge la cuchara y intenta que Ran abra la boca* ¡Abre la bocaa!

Ran: No... X_x

* Miki y Suu se esconden detras de una caja de cereales y se empiezan a reír como unas locas*

Suu: Buna idea, Miki-desuu xD

Miki: Ja,ja,ja,ja... y que lo digas...

Dia: Abre la boca... mira... que viene... em… ¡El embrión!

Ran: Eso es sopa, no el Embrión Dia ¬¬''

Dia: Pueeess... ¡Mira, que viene el avión!

Ran: Dia, tampoco es un avión... Es una sopa-desuu. De toda la vida XD

Dia: Pues abre la boca y tragate la sopa-desuu ¬¬'' *Dia pisa a Ran,esta abre la boca y Dia le mete la cuchara con la sopa*

*Ran escupe toda la sopa y pone toda la cocina pringada de sopa*

Amu: *Bajando las escaleras* Mmm... ¿Porque hay tanto alboroto aqui abajo?

*Todo el mundo se queda callado xD*

Miki: ¡A correr!

Amu: ¡Cuando os pille os vais a enterar!

*Amu se resbala y se cae de culo al suelo*

Amu: _

*Ding Dong*

*Miki abre*

Tadase: Buenos días. ¿Esta Amu, Miki?

Miki: Si... pasa, pasa xD

Ran: Tadase eres nuestra salvación xD

Tadase: ¿Que ha pasado aquí? Esta todo hecho un desastre...

Dia: Todo fue idea de Miki-san y Suu-san. Yo no tengo nada que ver aquí D=

Kiseki: Yo diría que tenéis la culpa todas.

Ran: No te metas Kiseki.

Kiseki: No me mandes a callar plebeya ¬¬

Ran: ¬¬

*Ran se tropieza al andar y Kiseki la coge*

Kiseki: ¿Estas bien? e_e

Ran: S...si /

*Miki mira mal a Ran*

Ran: *Se aparta de Kiseki* Bueno, gracias... ¡Adiós! *Se esconde en su huevo*

Tadase: ¡Amu-chan! ¿Estas bien?

...

Rosalina: ¡Fin del capitulo 1!

Mario: ¿A que ha estado interesante?

Rosalina: No, si lo dices tu ¬¬''

Mario: No es momento Rosa-la-pija.

Rosalina: Cierto. Bueno ¿En que situación estará Amu-chan?

Mario: Yo lo se… ¡Amu-chan esta res…! *Alguien le tapa la boca*

Rosalina: Lo sabréis en el próximo Capitulo ;D


End file.
